


linger

by TheEagleGirl



Series: jonsa drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabbles, missing moment, pre battle of the bastards, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: In the light of the fire, surrounded by Northmen and Wildlings, Jon looks like a king holding court, and the thought is enough to give Sansa pause.~~a missing moment in season 6
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739680
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	linger

**Author's Note:**

> written for the jonsadrabbles day one prompts: campfire | linger

She can't help but linger, for another moment at least. In the light of the fire, surrounded by Northmen and Wildlings, Jon looks like a _king_ holding court, and the thought is enough to give Sansa pause. 

_Did he always look this way?_ she wonders, and feels a shiver run up her spine. She can't put her finger on what's _changed_ exactly, except that he looks strong and imposing in the low red light, and with any other man she'd be cold with fear already. With Jon, though--she looks at him and feels nothing but safe. _He can protect me_ , she thinks-- and perhaps for the first time since she ran into his embrace at Castle Black, she believes it. 

She wants, suddenly, to feel his arms around her again, to lean into his strong, stolid warmth and feel secure and safe, as she hasn't for years. The desire shocks Sansa, in an almost triumphant way, overtakes the shame she feels at such a thought. 

_See_? she wants to crow. _Ramsay didn't ruin me. I am still a woman._

Instead of running to Jon the way she wants to-- it would hardly be proper, with all their men around-- she looks back at him. He's watching her, across the campfire, as she'd known he would be. She shivers again, despite her heavy furs. 

When their eyes meet, his gaze burns. It's the first time a man's eyes haven't left her skin crawling. 

Sansa thinks she likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment/kudos! you can also follow me on tumblr @ladystarks


End file.
